dai_shogunfandomcom-20200214-history
Later Summer in Nagasaki, on the Night the Lanterns Float
Later Summer in Nagasaki, on the Night the Lanterns Float (長崎晩夏, 灯籠流しの夜に Nagasaki Banka, Toronagashi no Yoru ni) is the fifth episode of Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution. It was broadcast on May 8, 2014. Synopsis Kei'ichiro learns that a kiss from a virgin will break the curse open him and asks Kiriko and Chiharu for a kiss. But his disregard for their feelings ruins the mood. Meanwhile, Otomi tells Kiriko the secret behind Kei'ichiro's virginity curse.Crunchyroll Plot This episode starts off with a book that Otomi was reading, uttering a friend's name as she abruptly coughs in a terrible state. Kiriko went to eavesdrop and was flabbergasted about Otomi's health. A little more into the episode, Keiichiro was called by Otomi who forced herself onto him; dropping from the ceiling to land a kiss. Unfortunately, Otomi's plan was botched. It was later revealed that a kiss from a lady is required to break his curse from getting close to the ladies. Keiichiro mentions he will create a solution for himself without the help of Otomi. In the meanwhile, the festival celebration had began and Hyakusuke was sight-seeing. In the mix of him glancing at women, he noticed Chiharu in a nearby alley, speaking to a man: turns out to be the one who has that foot-fetish from Episode 2. Hyakusuke ended up confronted the man as the two got in a little heated argument before telling Chiharu that he will meet her at the foot of Kido Bridge. Afterwards, Kiriko was encourage by Otomi to kiss Keiichiro so that it can break his curse. However, Kiriko was determined to protect his virginity so that he's able to pilot Susanoo to save Japan later. Keiichiro later approaches Chiharu to ask for a kiss when it was prevented by Kiriko. During the little talk that Keiichiro had with both Kiriko and Chiharu; imploring for a kiss, Kiriko slaps him; holding back tears as she called him pathetic and Chiharu commented; stating that how he's at fault. At that, Keiichiro began to feel down. He then went to confront Hyougo and asks her for a kiss when she told him that she wanted to fulfill her objective: strike down her father's slayers. Hyougo then schooled Keiichiro and advise him to give it some thought about how he felt about Kiriko's feelings. Stating that men are just lazy and stubborn, Hyougo strolled off when she tend to the wood. In the mix of what was occurring, Otomi had brought Kiriko somewhere to speak to her. In the night as more fireworks appeared, Keiichiro stopped by a store where it sold lanterns at. In the meanwhile, Otomi tells Kiriko a story; speaking about her past and how she was good friends with Keiko, Keiichiro's mother and how Keiko passed away from illness shortly after she gave birth to him. Since Keiichiro gotten older, she wish to give Keiichiro a choice to live a normal life or to pilot Susanoo to protect the island of Japan. After the two kunoichi chatted, Keiichiro notices Hyakusuke was getting beat up by gangsters and he jumped in to save him at the foot of Kido Bridge. Chiharu then shows up, yelling at Hyakusuke on how he didn't have to protect her. Later on, Kiriko meets up with Keiichiro at riverside, shortly after Otomi tells her how much fireworks will she see in her lifetime. Kiriko observed Keiichiro placing a lantern in the water as he explained to her that the lantern reminds him of his mother. Then, Keiichiro tells Kiriko that he wasn't going to smooch her as he plans to pilot Susanoo and how he's used to the curse anyways. As the two were about to end their conversation, Kiriko alerts Keiichiro about Otomi's health when the two of them rushed to her aid. To their amazement, Otomi only had a fish bone in her throat, which startled the two of them, but were relieved. More into the night, as Keiichiro fell asleep, Kiriko decided to listen to Otomi's words about smooching Keiichiro to break the curse as she snuck in his room to smooch him. However, the next day when Chiharu visits Keiichiro, he began to notice himself feeling different as he start to grope Chiharu; acknowledging the fact that he didn't break out into hives. Later on in the morning, he noticed Kiriko was acting awkward as she swept the back and bolted off when Keiichiro confronted her to ask her if she smooched him. Stats Characters Keiichiro Tokugawa Kiriko Hattori Chiharu Hyakusuke Otomi Hyougo Asai Keiko Mecha Not Available Quotes Opening Narration: "The season passed quietly, and Nagasaki was enjoying a lively late summer. And it seems that the passage of time has brought someone to a decision." Songs *TAMASHĪ RISES (OP) *UPON A STAR (ED) Trivia Otomi was seen reading a book at the start of the episode, the same one that caused the death of Keiichiro's mother, Keiko called the Women's Fear Curse. References 05